The Dance
by jobob
Summary: After the War, Harry disappears, but he comes back ten years later, with a woman and two children. Where has he been, why is he back, and what does it have to do with Snape? Severus POV. Slashthat is men with men, mention of SBHP, DMHP eventual HPSS


The Dance

By: JoBob

Summary: After the War, Harry disappears, but he comes back ten years later, with a woman and two children. Where has he been, why is he back, and what does it have to do with Snape? Severus POV. slash, mention of SBHP, DMHP eventual HPSS

A/N Ok, my friend wanted me to author a story so here it is, this is a one shot, if you want a sequel, make one your self, or stop whining.

Disclaimer: anything you recognize comes from the Harry Potter books by JK Rowling, and a bit of info I found in one of those explaining Harry Potter books, where it tells you about the origins of the names and stuff. All the names not from the Harry Potter book were borrowed from various of my cousins, my grandma on my dads side, and an uncle. I think there are only spoilers for books 1 – 4, but there might be hints of the other books. Several of the characters have died, none of it explained, so they don't really count as spoilers. Right? Just to be on the safe side, go read the 5th and 6th book before reading this. Thank you very much.

_My life is better left to chance,_

_I could've missed the pain,_

_But I'd've had to miss _

_The dance_

_The Dance by Garth Brooks_

I saw him, really, for the first time as he stepped away from the body of my old master. It was winter, most of his friends dead the day before, he hadn't been ready. He had just decided to kill him and asked me to watch his back while he took care of his responsibility. He was exhausted; a boy of 17, not even graduated yet, suddenly turned man in the worst way possible, death and loss. He turned and looked me in the eye; he smiled and said "I guess this means we're free. Do you think life will be better or worse?" and then he fell to the floor, unconscious.

I carried him to Hogwarts, to the hospital. I had to make six rejuvenating and energizing potions before he was able to wake for more then a minute. I was there when he woke, he asked me for water. I got up and turn for a moment and he was gone when I turned back.

The next time I heard of him, Hedwig had arrived and landed in front of Minerva. It was a will, leaving everything he owned in Gringotts to Hogwarts, repairs and supplies before the new school year.

After ten years, I heard of him once again. The Transfiguration teacher, Granger, had news of him. He was in the country and might be by to visit. The school was prepared to greet the man who ran.

We waited, with abated breath, for nearly a month before he showed his face. One day at dinner, the doors slowly open and a person in a long hooded cloak walks through. Following him is a woman and two children, looking about six and four. They stop at the teachers table in front of Minerva, he raises his head and lowers his hood.

He was beautiful. His hair went just past his shoulders, his dark green eyes held their old sparkle, with only a little of the past shinning through, his jaw was square, he looked very strong, he was tall, much taller then his father had been. He wore all black and his voice was soft and deep when he addressed the head table.

"I am sorry if it is an inconvenience, but I would greatly appreciate a set of rooms."

"Harry?" Hermione said uncertainly

He turns to her, "Hermione." Without any expression on his face. "You received my letter of course?"

"Yes, y-you didn't mention, that you would have others with you." Hermione replied nervously

"I just need a room, I can make beds."

"Would you like something to eat?" Minerva asked

He turned to the children on his right, then to the woman on his left. "That would be greatly appreciated."

Minerva set up four new sets at the table, right between herself and me. I ended up next to the woman, while Harry sat next to Minerva. The food was served and the children dug into the chicken and rolls, as the woman put some vegetables on their plates. The children confused him. The woman had blonde hair and light blue eyes, the children looked very much like her, neither of them looked like Harry. Of course he just assumed they were his. The woman had a beautiful ring on, and she smiled at Harry constantly.

"So, Harry." Minerva started "who is this lovely young lady with you?"

The woman's soft chime like voice answered, "I am Ariel." with an American accent.

"And the children?" Hermione added

"They are James and Rose." Ariel answered again

"James, and Rose." I said shooting a look to Harry, who glanced at me briefly.

"So, where did you two meet?" Hermione asked

"San Francisco, California, eight years ago. I've been trying to get him to come back here for seven and a half years. We are so happy to be here."

"Harry, why didn't you want to come back? I thought this was your home." Hermione said

"I only came back to gather some information. I will most likely be gone in a week, if not sooner."

"Hun, why do you want to leave?" Ariel asked "this castle is beautiful, this country is amazing, and your friends seem to want you to stay. If you don't find what you want, I think you should still stay, you only have so long to live, why spend it in New York, when you know you hate it there?"

"We have discussed this. I will not reopen a closed subject."

"You should listen to your wife Potter, if you dislike your life switch it. If you are not happy where you are, you should know that the wizarding world is much changed since you left."

"First of all _Snape,_ Ariel is _not _my wife. Though you all assumed it, based on your reaction to their names, these two have no connection to me either." Harry said "Second, I know very well the state of the wizarding world, as I have been here several times for business. Third, if I showed my face, everyone would still see only the famous 17 year old that left here ten years ago." He stands and looks me directly in the eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am quite tired and am in need of some rest." He turned to Minerva. "Dobby will know where my rooms are correct?"

"Umm, Harry, Dobby disappeared, not to long after you did." Hermione said

"He has been with me, and has spent the last hour in the kitchens to ensure the rooms would be ready when I need them. Good night." He swept out of the Hall, his cloak snapping impressively behind him. Ariel stood and gathered the kids. "I apologize for his behavior, he hasn't spoken to anyone other then me or the children in some time now. He is not used to the noise. It was a pleasure speaking with you, Headmistress, Hermione," she turned to me. "Mr. Snape. I hope to see you in the morning."

She left with the quiet children behind her.

"How did she know our names?" Hermione asked

"Maybe she's seen his pensive." Minerva suggested "I wonder who she is."

"Well," Hermione said. "I knew she couldn't be his wife."

"How?" Minerva asked

"Well, Harry is gay. His first was Sirius, during the TriWizard Tournament. Then it was Draco, during his last year."

"No wonder he freaked out and killed the bastard, he killed off his first two boyfriends." Minerva said

"I don't think so, he held no real attachment to Draco, they just had sex. He went off to kill the bastard because of Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Molly, Oliver, and of course, Ron. If it had just been Draco, he would have been sad, but not desperate. He didn't want to lose anyone else. I think she is his therapist. He sure as hell needs one."

The next morning, many people showed up early, including I, though if anyone asked, it was not to see the beautiful man that shares my preferences, nope, had nothing to do with him. The woman, Ariel, showed up with her brats around eight. And she sat next to me.

"So, Mr. Snape, you teach potions correct? I find that fascinating, I am muggle, you see, so I never got to go to a wizard school. Harry told me so much about this school and all of his favorite people here."

"Then how did I come up? Potter has hated me since day one, and I him."

"So, right now, you hate him? You see him, and all you feel is hate, you see the same little boy? Or maybe even the little boy who tortured you in your own years of school here?"

"Did he spread everyone's stories for the world to here, or just mine?"

"Well, I am hardly the world, and he did only tell me, how could I help him if I didn't delve deep into his past, his feelings, and his dreams? His fifth and sixth year here were very stressful for him, losing his first love, then losing a man he always saw as a fatherly figure, then losing most of his friends, he felt drained, he couldn't stand peoples worship, he didn't feel he deserved it, now he's back and people are again treating him different. I guess I underestimated his fame."

"Did he not mention losing another lover, when he lost his friends?"

"Oh, you mean Drake? Well, Harry never really had much of an attachment to him. He told me that they both loved the same man and since they didn't think he would pay either of them any mind, they used each other."

"They loved the same man? And Draco Malfoy couldn't convince him? The man must be blind." Hermione said

"Or dense." I added

Ariel looked Snape in the eye, then turned to Hermione. "And Harry? Is he not quite attractive?"

"Well of course Harry's handsome," Hermione blushed "but he's more of an overlooked kind of handsome. Everyone knew Draco was attractive, he projected it. But Harry always sort of hid and you could never see his face behind his glasses and wore those horrible clothes his relatives gave him, it made him look short and scrawny. Also, to strangers he has the most atrocious attitude."

"Well it's nice to know, Hermione, what I look like through the eyes of my former best friend." Harry spoke startling everyone at the table. He turned to Ariel. "I'll be gone on business today. Someone should be able to show you around. I am sure these two have some wonderful stories, you could gather a second point of view. It may come in useful." He kissed the woman and little girl on the cheek and ruffled the boy's hair and walked out of the castle.

"Oh my." Hermione said

They were all silent, Ariel and the children the only ones still eating. Till the little girl tugged on Hermione's robe.

"Um, yes? Rose right?"

"Yes." The little four year old spoke for the first time. "Uncle Harry said you could tell us how you turned into a kitty! And about the time uncle Ron got bit by a dragon!"

"Uncle Ron?" Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Harry told them stories from his school years." Ariel said "he left out anything dangerous or scary. He also talked about Ron a lot when he first came to us. And about Quiddich, he still loves Quiddich."

"Does he still play?" Hermione asked

"He hasn't been on a broom in a long time, but he comes here for the Quiddich cup every year. That's one of the business things he was talking about."

"What other business does he do while here?" Snape asked

"If he comes every year, why is this the first time he's contacted us?" Hermione asked

"The only reason he has shown himself this time is because its James birthday tomorrow and he asked to see the castle and meet some of his friends."

The boy looked over at Severus and smiled a little. Snape didn't even try to smile back, he just turned his head back to his food. A minute later he felt a small hand touch his arm, it was the boy.

"Professor Snape? Harry told me you hate him. That's not true is it?"

Snape looked the little boy straight in the eye. He looked so hopeful, believing deep in his little heart, that no one could hate Harry Potter. Snape couldn't even sneer.

"No. no I don't hate him." Snape actually managed a smile. "But I can tell you some stories that made me dislike him while he was a child. If you like."

"Oh I would! Uncle Harry never tells us about when he was bad. He says he doesn't want to give me any ideas!"

"Well, the first time he broke the rules was the first time he flew on a broom. One of my students threw one of Harry's friends' things, a small glass ball, so Harry jumped on a broom and…"

They spent the whole day telling stories on their uncle, and showing them around. Most of the stories were told by Hermione, and Snape was on the edge of his seat listening to the trouble the three got into. He actually glared at her when she told of how she stole from him to make polyjuice potion in their second year.

Harry showed in the middle of dinner, walking through the doors and straight to the empty seat between James and Hermione. Snape realized Ariel had never answered his question about what Harry was doing there.

Once he sat down James started talking about the castle and which stories they were told and about the funny face uncle Sev made when Hermione told who had stolen the gillyweed in his fourth year. And that was when Severus Snape saw Harry Potter smile a real smile for the first time since before the fourth task in the tournament. It lit up his whole face and after a minute or so, Snape realized he was staring. When he looked away, he saw Ariel smiling knowingly at him. She reminded him of Albus, she even had a little twinkle. Snape just scowled and turned to his food.

After a half hour Harry stood up, not having eaten a bite, and picked up Rose and grabbed James hand.

"Do you need more time Ariel? Or are you coming?"

"I'll be just a minute, and don't give them any chocolate. I mean it Harry! If they can't sleep they're staying with you tonight!" she yelled after him as he started walking away rather fast, James running on ahead.

"He's such a child sometimes." Ariel said.

"Probably something to do with his upbringing." Hermione said

"Yes, but this is still unusual behavior for someone who grew up like him. I'd expect him to be more like Voldemort. That's what would happen with the majority of people."

"But Harry Potter will always be special." Snape said. Aloud. Without knowing it till everyone was staring at him, Ariel was twinkling at him again.

"Tomorrow, when Harry goes to France, I'll tell you guys what he's been up to lately. I didn't know if he was going to let me, but he gave his approval earlier."

"What? When?" Hermione asked

"When he smiled. He told me that if his errands went well he would let me tell you about his life since you saw him. It's been so long since he's smiled in front of so many people…"

"Could he have just been smiling for the children?" Hermione asked

"Oh no, he doesn't need to smile for them, they can _feel_ when he's happy. They know him to well to expect him to smile."

"What will he be doing in France tomorrow?" Snape asked

"Well, I don't know. But he'll be taking the kids with him."

"You spend too much time with him, if you can get so much without him speaking a word." Snape said

"We have prearranged signals," Ariel smiled "if we had been at home he would have spoken, and eaten. Mostly because only the kids can read him, and Dobby fixes all our food. It's quite funny sometimes. When we go out to eat he drinks from a flask he keeps in his coat."

"Like Moody!" Hermione said with a giggle "he's become as paranoid as Mad Eye Moody!"

"Yes, he told me all about the ex-auror. He said only two people could have ever kept him here. Moody was one of them. Every once in a while he'll put his wand in his back pocket, then pull it out like it was burning him, then mumble about blowing off a buttocks."

"Blowing off a buttock?" Hermione said "and who's the other person that could keep Harry here? Maybe we could ask for their help!"

"Moody often told anyone who put their wand in their pocket, that he knew someone who blew off a buttock. No one has ever believed him before." Snape said

"Hmm, Harry never told me that." Ariel said

"So, who else could get Harry to stay? I'd ask Moody, but he died about two years ago." Hermione said "do you think we should tell Harry?"

"Oh, he knows. Moody left everything he owned to Harry, he got the owl the day after his death. Moody knew where Harry was, he would never have let you bring him back. Moody was the one that used to house Harry when he came. Since then he's been staying at Potter Manor."

"Potter Manor!" Hermione said

"Yes, Godric's Hollow I think it's called."

"But it was destroyed." Snape said "when his parents died!"

"It has been slowly rebuilt. Harry funded it before he donated everything in his vaults to Hogwarts. I think he will eventually move in there, or at least spend more time here, once he settles things. I don't think he'll ever sell it."

"So, you've avoided the question quite nicely, but who is it, that can keep Potter here?" Snape asked.

"Tell me Severus, why are you so keen to get Harry to come back here? Why should he? All he has here is Hermione, and she's been to busy for him since sixth year."

"I have not!"

"I'm just repeating what he's said, don't shoot the messenger." Ariel turned back to Severus "why would he return to unwelcome fame, no friends, no family. The remaining Weasley's can barely look at him, Albus is gone, the world doesn't need saving. Why, Severus? Why should he come back here?"

"What does he have in New York?" Hermione whispered

"Well, I was going to save this for tomorrow, but now is just as good as any time. Harry lives in a studio apartment on the weekdays, goes to work as a Hotel manager, and comes home. On the weekends, he comes to stay with me and my children and when ever he feels like it, he disguises himself and comes here. He checks on people cares about, he checks on the living conditions of certain orphans, he visits a couple of people and some times he goes to a Quiddich game. That is his life. He lives with the knowledge that he's murdered, he lives with the fact that his best living friend doesn't seem to mind his absence. He lives to make sure that his friends are happy. Ms Granger, what happened last February?"

"I-I met Michael."

"Did he ever tell you what he was doing there that day?"

"He said he was meeting a friend, but he never showed."

"And why were you there?"

"I was walking to a sale, and when I passed the bar, I felt like I should go in."

"Why were you walking?"

"It was Sunday. I walk everywhere on Sundays."

"Now, think, do you know anyone, who could have arranged this?"

"Albus" Severus said

"Harry. Harry was the only one that noticed I walked on Sundays. And that I couldn't pass up a sale on clocks, I had just broken mine in a weird accident the day before. And the sale paper was delivered by a cute little black owl. It was so unusual, I just couldn't pass it up."

"Did you ever make it to the sale?"

"No, I ended up getting a new clock for my birthday a week later."

"From?"

"Well, I don't remember."

"Harry set up the whole thing, he even broke your clock. He was gone for two weeks. Severus, what happened to you two years ago, I believe it was August?"

"Potter."

"Well yes, I thought you might be quicker on the pick up, but I hoped for a little bit of a game. Who did you think had sent them to you?"

"I don't ask questions when things aren't cursed."

"Minerva, can you think of something wonderful that had happened about a year ago September?"

"The black owl? With all that had happened, he sent it on a good day, I wouldn't think twice about something like that on the first, but any other day, I would be much more careful."

"He planed it all. Well, I must be getting to bed, Severus, you think about that question, if any of you can come up with something good, or close, I'll give you the name, and you can come up with a way to keep your savior here. Otherwise, thank the little black owl next time you see it, because you won't be able to find Harry once he decides he's done here, but he will always find you."

_Potter had helped Hermione find love, helped me with important research, helped Minerva with her little problem, and I've seen the little black owl they mentioned. I see it every year on Halloween and Christmas, sometimes over the summer too. I wonder… no it can't be, Potters Animagus form is a green snake. It could be a spell on the little animal. Dumbledore's brother did inappropriate spells on goats, why not a recording charm on an owl? _

_Why was she asking me the question? It must have something to do with me, she's not clever enough for it not to be. So, maybe he has respect for me like he did for Moody? It makes sense, we were similar, both alone, paranoid, survived longer then expected, had dangerous jobs, and risked our lives for him. He did ask me to come with him to fight Voldemort, so he must trust me. He smiled at me when he beat the bastard, so he might like me. I was the last to see him before he vanished. Maybe I should speak with him. _

_But Ariel was right, why should he stay? What does he have here? He would need a job, he has a house, I wonder if he wants a family? He seems awfully fond of those two blond kids. Maybe I can offer him a potion, he could have a child, he would just need the other half of the DNA. He could get a woman to carry the child, or he could. I have a potion for that. Maybe he would rather adopt? I could get some papers, and some names. Hermione would know if he ever wanted kids, I should talk to her. I wonder if he'd like a job at Hogwarts. No, maybe not, he doesn't like the crowd. The Ministry? No, he hates them. Quiddich? Maybe but doubtful, too much time in the lime light. _

_Well, let's think, now he runs a hotel. So he has managing skills. Good ones if he lives in New York. Maybe he could open a business. A toy shop would be right up his ally, he worked with the Weasley twins for long enough, he likes kids, he has the imagination and skill. I wonder if he'd agree to run a potions shop? I could just brew all day, like I always wanted, and he could run it and deal with the customers. _

During this entire thought process, Severus had been roaming the halls, technically in search of students out of bed, but they all breathed a sigh of relief when he just walked past, not even noticing them. Severus suddenly stopped. He had definitely heard something. It sounded like glass shattering and a scream. It came from behind the statue of a Saint in the third floor corridor, _the saint of lost orphan I believe_, he knocked on the wall, tried yelling at the statue to let him in. then it opened

"Snape!?" it was Harry "what are you doing outside of my rooms this time of night?" his face showed no emotion.

"I was patrolling, and I heard someone scream from inside your rooms."

"It was Rose. They found some chocolate, she broke a glass of water. It scared her I think." I just gave them a Decaffeinating Draught. They sort of fell asleep once it started working. I was just putting them to bed when I heard you. Would you like a cup of tea?"

_Well, I do have questions for him_ "that would be nice, thank you."

Once they were settled with their tea in the living room area, he really didn't know how to start.

"Ariel told us some interesting stories, once you left with the kids."

"Oh yeah? Which ones?"

"She said you've been back here several times since you left."

"Well, the Quiddich in America isn't half as good, it all seems set up. And the Snitch moves slower. God forbid the Seeker actually work to get the thing."

"Yes, she mentioned you come for the Quiddich, she also brought up a few stories from our lives, involving a small black owl. I believe it had something to do with gifts Minerva and I received, as well as an interesting part of Hermione's life last year."

"Oh, she told you about that stuff huh? Did she mention anything else?"

"A bit about Moody, and the house in Godric's Hollow. And something about two people who could get you to stay. Moody being one of them."

"Really. She told you guys all that already?"

"Yes. But she refused, no matter how many times we asked, who the other person is."

"She doesn't know. Or I think she doesn't, she may have figured it out by now, but I never told her."

"I can only assume this person knows they could bring you back, as she seemed more able to talk about what we could think of that would keep you here."

"Oh," Harry smiled "and have you come up with anything?"

"A couple things yes. You have a house, so you don't need a place to live, but I think you'd want, if not need, a job. I have a couple ideas regarding that, and I think I once heard from Ron Weasley that you've always wanted a family. I have potions that could help you conceive, you'd just need a donor, or you could adopt." Harry was closing his emotions off again. "with the jobs I thought you could open a toy store and invent toys, like the twins did with jokes, or, lately I have found myself growing tired of being a teacher, and I was thinking of opening my own shop, but I'd need someone to manage it, and handle the customers."

"You have really thought about this. Why do you care, whether I'm here or there? It doesn't affect you. You're life style hasn't changed, you never looked for me, you never even pretended to care before I came back, before Ariel told you about my life and what I do for you guys. And why should you? I'm just another student to pass through these halls." Harry still, showed no emotion. "Now, I have a busy day ahead of me, so if you'll show yourself out, I'm going to bed."

Severus left.

The next morning at breakfast Severus was sitting next to a quite Hermione, who looked like she didn't sleep the night before, and wasn't eating now. When the owl post came she immediately looked up to see her owl flying swiftly to her, s note clutched in her talons.

Hermione read it and sighed. "He says he has never met Harry Potter and he was supposed to meet an investor. The man had called him the next day to say he couldn't make it because he had to leave the country. He granted the expense anyway though." She looked Severus in the eye. "He's been very Slytherin about this."

"Hermione." Severus said with his head down

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"What did Harry want, more then anything, when he was at school here?"

"well, a family I guess, he always wanted to get married and have kids and live in a little house in the country, take long vacations around the world, have picnics in autumn, go swimming in the summer and take his kids to Kings Cross and wait to see what house they got into. He really started talking about it in sixth year, mostly just to Ron. He was much closer to Ron that year. It seems like he knew what was going to happen, so he clung to Ron with his whole being. And Ron didn't mind. They both acted like it was their last year together. I don't know why, but I was afraid to be to close to them. She was right, I abandoned them, and I don't think about him much." She held up her letter, "I'm much more concerned with my life."

At that moment the door to the Great Hall opened and in walked Ariel, looking like a storming hippogriff, aimed right at him.

"Severus Xavier Snape! What the hell did you do?! I told you to go through _me_! You can't talk to Harry! He always gets the wrong idea! He was gone this morning before I woke up, he left a note telling me him and the kids will be back at 7, if I'm not in the rooms at that time, he'll leave me! Yesterday he was talking about staying for another week! Now we're leaving TODAY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HIM!?"

"I thought about the questions you asked me and I gave him answers, reasons to stay."

She deflated a bit at that. Just a bit. "You have no idea what he wants, how could you give him a reason to stay?"

"I gave him job options, family options and he already has a home. That's all anyone needs."

"You fool! He needs you! He loves you! Draco and Harry were both in love with you! You're the only person who could get Harry to stay! And the only way you could do that, is if you love him too." Ariel sagged a bit "well I better go pack a bit. I was going to ask to sit in on one of your classes today, Severus, but I think I'll just keep to myself till we leave. And remember, if you decide you actually do need Harry, use the little black owl, he comes around quite often, though it may be some time before you two see it." She turned and left

"Wow." Hermione said

"He- he… THAT STUPID IDIOT LOVES ME AND HE JUST LEFT!!!! Next time I see that imbecilic moron I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" he whirls to look at he sea of students staring at him with open mouths "the one to stun him and bring him to me is excused from homework for the next two years!" and he stormed out to pace around his quarters, calming himself for his first class of the day.

At 6:45 the Great Hall cleared of students, all stationing themselves around the castle, hoping to be the one to catch Harry Potter and be free of homework for two years. At 7 o'clock the sound of squealing laughter rang threw the Hall. Rose came running in, James and Ariel behind her.

The little group made there way up to the staff table to say their goodbyes.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked

"He said he didn't want to see anybody, he just wanted to go. So we just came down to say goodbye, is there anything you want me to tell Harry?"

"James." Severus called the little boy to him, gave him a hug, said happy birthday, and whispered in his ear. The little boy looked confused, but he nodded, then he looked determined, and that was the only time during their visit that the little boy look like Harry, his blue eyes determined and his battle face on.

Severus said goodbye to Rose and Ariel and asked them how they were going to leave.

"Well, Dobby set up a working floo in the apartment, and it our rooms here, so we'll be flooing."

"That means you can call off your students Severus." Minerva laughed

"It's not funny. And my offer won't end tonight, it'll just be expanded to include the safe capture of the little owl as well."

"Oh yes, that's a wonderful idea!" Hermione said angrily "make it so he abandons us completely! You area fool Severus Snape."

"This coming from his only living friend who doesn't even think about him." Severus shot back with a glare.

"Well, we must be going. I hope I'll see you all real soon!" Ariel hurried the kids out the doors.

One month later, no one had seen the little black owl. No one had heard from Harry or Ariel. Hermione seemed mostly unconcerned, she was planning her wedding, and Minerva just sort of ran the school, everyone was acting like Harry had never come. Everyone was acting exactly like Ariel said. No one seemed to need The Boy Who Lived, unless he was there.

Except Severus. He needed Harry, he just realized it, but he knew it was true. He wanted all the things Hermione had described. He wanted a home, a family, he wanted kids, wanted to watch them grow and help them learn. He wanted to fall asleep next to Harry every night, and wake up in his arms. And more then ever, he wanted to open up his own potions shop, and brew potions and have Harry there, right by his side.

He had to find that owl.

Or. Or he could go to New York. He could search every hotel. Ariel said he worked weekdays, I'll just go around to the hotels and ask to speak with the manager. How many hotels could there be in one city?

_Merlin. Why the hell are there so many damn hotels in New York? And since I can only search by day, this is gonna take forever. And of course, Potter is probably not using his real face or name. Ariel never said where she lived either. I checked the yellow book thing attached to the phone, the muggle said it might have the name I'm looking for. But there are no Potters in New York. How is that possible? For a name as common as Potter, and a city as big as New York, they don't have a single Potter?_

He had just entered another hotel, and was standing in line to speak with the manager. He had come up with the story that he wants a room for New Years, and was going to pick the best one. Mostly he was looking for someone with a British accent, wizards could change their appearance and voice, but they couldn't change their accent. It was kinda funny that way.

He finally made it up to the counter and a brainless little twit was sitting behind the counter with vacant eyes and a huge smile.

"Welcome to The Hilton, how may I help you?"

I was like talking to a recording.

"I am conducting research to find a suitable hotel to stay in during New Years. May I speak to your Manager?"

"Yes of course sir, if you'll just wait a moment I'll go fetch him."

Severus stood and waited what seemed like forever, watching the rich obese Americans get rooms and start complaining before they even made it to the lift.

A woman that looked remarkably like Lily Evens walked up to him, she had Sadie Haze on her name tag.

"Good afternoon sir, if you'd like to come to my office, I'll answer any questions you may have." She had a British accent.

When they got to the office she showed him a seat and offered coffee and tea and asked him what he'd like to know, and how she could help him choose the hotel he was looking for.

"First, tell me how long you've lived in the states, your accent is often heard in London."

"Well, I don't see what this has to do with anything, but I moved here with my husband five years ago."

"Your husband?" Sev raised an eyebrow.

"yes." She showed her ring, nice, not real extravagant, tasteful and obviously expensive.

"Any children?"

"Yes, two."

"How old?"

"Sir. If you would like to know about the hotel, I will be happy to answer any question you may have. But if your only interest is my personal life, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I am looking for someone, and I think you're him."

"HIM!? I'll have you know I am 100 female!"

"Are you a witch?"

"EXCUSE ME??"

"Drink this." He held out a vile. "If nothing happens, you are who you say you are and you'll never remember a thing. If not, and I am correct, you are coming with me and you are moving back home and we are going to start a relationship and see if this thing between us will work. So. Will you take the potion? Or will I have to force you."

"You-you want to start a relationship?" The girl whispered.

"I want to try. I want a house, I want a family, I want you to go into business with me. I want to live miserably ever after with you by my side."

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Ok. Give me your potion, then I'll go get Harry. I'll tell him what you said, and we'll see if we can't get you two to work this out."

"What? Your- your not him?"

"No, I am Sadie Haze. Happily married with two children. I moved here five years ago, my children are 2 and 3. Do you have more of that potion? Cause if I take it nothing will happen, but if you want Harry to look like himself, he'll have to take it as well. Its gonna be so boring without him here."

"I'll save the potion for Harry, if you could just bring him."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

She left, and Sev sat there and watched the clock's second hand go around and around, it took 14 minutes and 42 seconds for the door to open again. In stepped Sadie Haze, and a child of about two, with dark red hair and grey eyes. Just walking, a thumb in his mouth and black dog stuffed animal clutched in his other hand.

"Hello Severus." A tiny voice said. He bent down and put his doll in the floor, then he walked up and held his hand out for the potion.

"You- your- I – a baby?"

"What better way, to disguise myself, then as a small child?" this sounded so strange coming from a two year old.

"He goes by the name Sirius. He pretends to be my child. With his eyes like that he even looks like it. Sirius spends all day upstairs with the children of our guests, playing games and trying to escape."

"Give me the potion Severus." Harry held his hand out, like baby reaching for his mothers hand to help them across the street.

He put the vial in his hands, watched him pull the top off and drink it down. Slowly Harry grew out of the little child, the clothes changing with him. Before he had on a little pair of khaki pants and a green and white plaid shirt; as he grew it turned into black leather pants and a tight emerald green tee shirt. His eyes and hair returned to their original color, but his hair was longer then he'd ever seen it, kind of shaggy, but no longer sticking up in the back. He wasn't covered by robes, as he was at Hogwarts, he look strong, and it made Sev's mouth water. He held out his hand.

"Lets go, we have a lot of time to make up for, and I want to get started right away."

They disaperated.

No one saw either of them for about three weeks. Ariel saw them first, they had to get all of Harry's stuff out of the house, and they had to say goodbye to the children.

When James hugged Sev goodbye, he whispered "I tried to tell him, but he just smiled and said, if it's meant to be, he'll find me."

"You did good, thank you James." James just smiled

When they got to Hogwarts, they walked to the staff table together, and Sev handed Minerva his resignation and they went to clean out Sev's rooms.

Within the year, they had their shop open, two months later they bonded Harry taking Sev's name. Two years after, Harry had his first child, a boy, Ronald Drake. Another four years brought a set of twins, girls, Violet Lee and Juniper Marie. One more year and they had another child, another boy Sirius Xavier. They all lived in Godric's Hollow, and went to America on holidays, to see Cousin James and Rose, and Aunt Ariel.

I'd like to say they lived happily ever after, but knowing Severus the way we do, I don't think it's possible.

The End

Well that's my first Harry Potter Story. What did you think?


End file.
